


Mystery Boy

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Annabeth sends Piper an interesting article from a magazine.





	Mystery Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or the characters.

Piper was happy to have Jason in California with her. She was still a little shocked how well it all turned out. He was living in New Rome, but went to the same high school as her. She saw him everyday in AP American History and at lunch. 

Luckily, her dad liked Jason a lot. Jason would come over during the week as much as he could. Her dad or coach Hedge were always close by though. 

Piper and Jason were making chocolate chip cookies. Her dad was in the livingroom. He was taking a little break between movies. It was weird to have him home so much, but Piper was glad. 

Jason was just putting them in the oven when Piper’s phone beeped. She picked it up and saw she had gotten a text from Annabeth, which was unusual. Annabeth and Piper always did snail mail because it was safer. 

She opened the text and saw that Annabeth had sent her a link. Piper clicked it. It sent her to the website of some trashy gossip magazine. The title said “Piper McLean’s Mystery Man”. Piper read the article and started laughing. The whole thing was about who Jason was. There were pictures of them at breakfast or out and about with her dad. The writer of the article thought that Jason was her new bodyguard. 

“What are you laughing about?” Jason asks her. She hands him her phone. She watches Jason read it. “Seriously?” He says after reading it. “They think I’m your bodyguard?” 

Piper giggles. “Jason, you’re six-two. It’s not that hard to believe.”   
Jason rolls his eyes. “I’m a very friendly bodyguard apparently. I’m holding your hand in one of the pictures!” 

“I guess so. These people are always wrong though. They’re just trying to get people to click on the article.” Piper explains. 

“Bodyguard? Boyfriend would make such a better article!” He argues. 

She gets on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. “I know that.” 

“I guess that’s good.” 

“This is going to bother you a while isn’t it?” Piper asks. 

“No...well maybe.” He answers. 

Piper wonders what they will write next about her and Jason.


End file.
